Indirectas en el stand de Panqueques
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION Shiemi comienza a ser emparejada con Yukio y Bon, mientras Rin luce sospechosamente enojado.


Bueno esta es la primera vez que traduzco un fic y estoy muy emocionada porque tengo el honor de traerles este fic con la autorización de la autora original **Miso Berry** y "**Shipping at the Pancake Stand**"

Espero que lo disfruten :D

_**_**_**ADVERTENCIA: La trama de este fic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo hago la traducción de Miso Berry y los personajes son de Kazue Kato**_**_**_

* * *

><p><span>Indirectas en el stand de Panqueques<span>

* * *

><p>Una vez más, el grupo de exorcistas descansaba en el puesto "auto servicio" de panqueques. En definitiva no era el lugar más glamoroso, pero era un lugar que los adolescentes sin duda llegaban a disfrutar. Convirtiéndose en un punto frecuente de distracción o celebración.<p>

Pero, por supuesto una cosa siempre lleva a otra, y el exorcista azul no es una excepción.

- ¡Ah ... Lo siento! - Izumo extrañamente se disculpó cuando su mano rozó la de Rin. Sin embargo el chico de pelo azul marino ni siquiera lo notó, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en la creación de su hot cake. Shima los observo con leve interés, ya que no todos los días podías ver a Izumo sonrojarse.

- Oi. ¿No les parece que Izumo y Rin se verían bien juntos? – preguntó Shima empujando con entusiasmo Ryugi. El muchacho solo gruñó en respuesta, notoriamente indiferente.

- ¿Y tú, Konekomaru? - Shima insistió, con la esperanza de entablar una buena conversación con los demás. Konekomaru se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad no. Siempre imaginé Izumo con Bon - respondió inocentemente. Haciendo que Ryugi se atragantara con su panqueque. Shima sonrió dándole un par de palmadas a Suguro ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de él.

- Oh, vamos, que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Konekomaru - exclamó Shima, riendo. El chico se encogió de hombros tímidamente en respuesta. Izumo les reprocho lo inmaduros que estaban siendo, aun con el rubor adornando sus mejillas.

- Shiemi-san la tortilla se puede quemar - indicó Yukio a la chica con la mirada distraída, quien saltó ligeramente en su asiento.

- ¡A ... ah! Sí, gracias, lo siento – respondió rapidamente mientras le daba la vuelta al panqueque. Él se limitó a sonreír ante sus acciones.

- Hm ... tal vez Okumura-sensei y Shiemi… digo, se ven bien juntos. Tienen química - continuó Shima, satisfecho cuando la rubia inclino su cabeza para ocultar su rostro avergonzado con sus cabellos. Yukio se cuadró las gafas algo incomodó.

- ¡Baka! - espetó Ryugi mirando los ingredientes que estaban a su lado, frunció el ceño.

- Hey, Shiemi. ¿Tienes sal en tu lado de la mesa? - inquirió, mirando por encima.

- Ah, sí - respondió Shiemi pasándosela.

Shima al presenciar el intercambio de sal, de inmediato codeó a su amigo.

- Oi, oi. Bon realmente tiene interés por Shiemi-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Me equivoco? - El chico de pelo rosa insistió, pero Ryugi solo puso los ojos en blanco antes de rociar sal sobre su hot cake.

- Sólo le pregunté por la sal - respondió simplemente, negándose a seguirle el estúpido juego su amigo. Shima levantó una ceja sospechosamente.

- ¿En serio? Fácilmente podrías habérsela pedido a Rin - Interrogó. El resto de los exorcistas soltaron suspiros.

- como si fuera a preguntarle a él - murmuró Ryugi, señalando al aludido que descuidadamente dejo caer su comida.

- Tal vez deberías dejar de vincular a la gente, Shima - aconsejó sabiamente Konekomaru. Sin embargo, el pelirosa parecía no querer detenerse.

- ¡Oh, ya lo entiendo Konekomaru! en realidad te has enamorado de Shiemi-chan ¿no? Es por eso que quieres que me detenga. Estás celoso de que yo la esté emparejando con todos los chicos de aquí - declaró Shima, aparentemente orgulloso de sí mismo. Mientras Bon tenía serias intenciones de golpearlo.

- Preferiría a Rin con Shiemi, en realidad - dijo Konekomaru, con la esperanza de defenderse a sí mismo. Pero a Shima le pareció ridícula su sugerencia.

- ¿Rin y Shiemi? Oh, por favor. Eso es casi como juntar a un exorcista con un demonio - dijo él sin querer.

El sonido de un par de palillos rompiéndose termino con la inútil discusión entre ellos y las detestables opiniones de Shima cesaron rápidamente.

- De acuerdo. Ya terminé - murmuró Rin fríamente, mirando a Shima. Los presentes observaron cuando el demonio se levantó y agarró la mano de Shiemi, llevándosela fuera del stand.

- Hombre ¿Y este que bicho le picó? – cuestiono Shima después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Esta vez, Ryugi no se aguantó.

Mientras tanto, Rin se alejó con Shiemi del stand y de las indiscreciones de Shima. De repente cayó en cuenta de que Shiemi se estaba quedando sin aliento y se detuvo. Se volteó a verla, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

- Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota - dijo Rin, revolviéndose el pelo. Shiemi tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar antes de sonreírle suavemente.

- Ellos no saben que estamos saliendo, Rin – le recordó la rubia soltando una leve risita.

- Sí, sí…- dijo él, acariciándole los nudillos con su pulgar.

- Pft… ¿Tu y Bon? Mi trasero - se burló Rin, haciendo reír a la muchacha. Él se aproximó a su rostro logrando que se sonrojara cuando la vio sonreír.

- Tal vez deberíamos decírselo a los chicos entonces - sugirió Shiemi, él se quedó contemplándola.

- Eh… supongo que si - se encogió de hombros, antes de sonreírle. Pensó en la expresión que pondría Yukio al enterarse y casi se echó a reír.

Rin estrechando su mano con la de Shiemi emprendieron camino de regreso al stand, listos para hacer caer algunas mandíbulas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bueno que puedo decir... me encantan RinxShiemi son tan tiernos juntos :)<p> 


End file.
